dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Man Vol 1 8
|NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Karen Berger | Editor1_2 = Art Young | Writer1_1 = Grant Morrison | Penciler1_1 = Chaz Truog | Inker1_1 = Doug Hazlewood | Colourist1_1 = Tatjana Wood | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Quotation = Well, you've been a bit of a troublemaker, haven't you? Messing up a military research program, assisting subversive animal rights groups... The people I''' work for want to teach you a wee lesson. They want you to know they can '''get to you. Disny matter what you're doing or where you are. Your family as well. Distance no object. | Speaker = Mirror Master | StoryTitle1 = Mirror Moves | Synopsis1 = Following the events of the invasion, 's powers aren't working properly. After recovering from a fever, he is awakened by his wife Ellen with his mail. He is pleased to find that he has finally received his membership card for the Justice League Europe. While going through his morning routine in the bathroom, Buddy is startled to see Animal Man in the mirror in front of him. The image mocks him, and then steps right through the glass, attacking him. The doppelganger then reveals his true self: Evan McCulloch, the new Mirror Master. Buddy dodges the Mirror Master's energy blasts, and dons his Animal Man costume. They continue to fight, with Mirror Master clearly holding the upper hand. He explains that Animal Man's actions—including messing up a military research program and assisting subversive animal groups—have prompted his employers to hire him to teach Buddy a lesson. He warns that he and his employers can get to Buddy and his family no matter where he is, as he steps through a mirror. Meanwhile, as Ellen returns from the grocery store, an unidentified figure watches from the shadows, saying her name. Ellen is initially angry at the damage done to the stairs in her house, but Buddy warns her off as he follows McCulloch through the mirror. Unfortunately, he finds the mirror dimension on the other side disorienting, and once again, the Mirror Master knocks him around. Mirror Master steps out of the mirror and comes face to face with an enraged Ellen. She kicks him in the testes, breaking his concentration, and allowing Animal Man to escape the mirror dimension. Mirror Master slaps Ellen across the face and she kicks him down the stairs, where an angry Animal Man tosses him out the front window. Angered, Mirror Master zaps buddy with his ray gun, turning him into a human looking-glass. The Mirror Master escapes as Buddy realizes that he assumes the form of every person he comes into contact with. Fortunately, Ellen manages to break a small mirror which returns him to normal. As she comments that the mirror will cost them seven years of bad luck, the unidentified figure watching from the shadows seems agitated. Mirror Master returns to his superiors to get paid. A man stands on a peak and questions his decisions. Someone edits the screen of Buddy's computer to say that he plays dice with the universe. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Brumley * Mr. Elson * * * Mr. Shaver Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . * This issue follows the events of . * This issue is dedicated to John Broome, Gardner Fox, Carmine Infantino and "the late, great Barry Allen". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}